There is a great sea of change with respect to the processing of various types of content such as news articles and other kinds of information available to users on the Internet and elsewhere. Twenty-four-hour news articles, real-time content streams such as Twitter, ExecTweets, Facebook, and texting discussions, MySpace, CraigsList-type postings, emails, blogs, RSS feeds, and event pushes tend to be in constant use by millions of users around the world. The resulting information overload can be enormous and overwhelming to a user, particular those that are faced with demanding schedules and little time to read, let alone fully process the news and events that may be of particular interest to a user.
There remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.